Em Briga de Irmão Não Se Mete o Dedão
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Shun e Ikki estão brigados e quem melhor para mediar a reconciliação do que Seiya?


**Em Briga de Irmão Não Se Mete o Dedão**

_Madam Spooky_

.&.&.&.

**Fandom:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.  
**Classificação:** Livre. Na dúvida, vá perguntar para sua mãe.  
**Palavras:** 2602.  
**Personagens/Casais:** Seiya, Ikki, Shun e uma pequena participação da Saori.  
**Gênero(s):** Humor, gen.  
**Resumo:** Shun e Ikki estão brigados e quem melhor para mediar a reconciliação do que Seiya?  
**Avisos:** OOC? Tenha medo do Shun, eu acho.  
**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence e... é isso.

.&.&.&.

_**Para Thamy-Chan**_

.&.&.&.

- Então, o dia está bonito, vocês não acham?

Seiya olhou para a janela e, vendo o céu acinzentado e a névoa gelada que cobria as ruas da cidade, deixou escapar uma risada nervosa.

- Talvez não bonito no sentido tradicional da coisa. Vocês sabem: sol, céu azul, nuvens brancas... Mas eu soube que logo o clima vai começar a melhorar. Quero dizer, a temperatura vai começar a subir. Eu sei que é janeiro, mas tem o efeito estufa. Ah, vocês sabem exatamente do que eu estou falando.

_Esse é o problema, não é? Eu estou falando. Por que não consigo calar minha maldita boca? _

O Cavaleiro de Pegaso podia sentir o rosto começando a ficar dolorido de tanto sorrir. Não conseguia desfazer aquela expressão idiota de felicidade enquanto Shun e Ikki, sentados em cadeiras opostas, olhavam para todos os pontos da sala menos um para o outro. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Fênix e Andrômeda sempre tinham sido os maiores modelos de amor fraternal existentes. Eles morreriam um pelo outro em um piscar de olhos! Tudo bem, todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze morreriam uns pelos outros, mas Shun e Ikki... eles eram irmãos. A única família real que eles tinham no mundo. E Ikki _tinha_quer amar muito Shun para agüentar todos os escândalos que ele fazia quando criança, sem mencionar um ou dois depois de adultos. E Shun estava sempre pronto a receber Ikki de braços abertos depois de meses de ausência em que ele passava viajando pelo mundo, remoendo sua infância sofrida ou sabe-se lá o que mais. De jeito nenhum que alguém imaginaria que aqueles dois algum dia ficariam assim, sem se falar.

_E ninguém imaginaria que eu teria que fazer sala para eles,_ pensou Seiya, ainda sorrindo. _Obrigado, Saori, muitíssimo obrigado._

- E eu sempre preferi o frio de qualquer maneira - continuou. - Vocês sabem que eu vivi anos e anos naquele calor infernal do Santuário. Então é isso o que eu quis dizer com o dia estar bonito. Então, o que é que vocês acham?

Ikki olhou na direção dele pela primeira vez e revirou os olhos.

- Eu acho que você deveria parar de falar tanta bobagem - disse.

- E eu acho que o que você disse é perfeitamente razoável - disse Shun no mesmo momento. - Todos nós que vivemos em ilhas desérticas só podemos nos sentir agradecidos pelo inverno japonês.

- O dia está tão feio quanto qualquer outro - continuou Ikki, ignorando completamente que o irmão tinha falado. - Agora por que é que você não vai procurar o que fazer ao invés de ficar aqui me vigiando?

- E a névoa dessa época do ano não faz você pensar em um cenário de livro policial inglês do século XIX? - perguntou Shun. - Como Sherlock Holmes. Talvez, Seiya, você devesse sair para dar uma volta.

_E deixar que os dois se matem. Ou mais assustador ainda, que continuem sentados aqui sem dizer nada. Uma horas eles vão ter que explodir e ai lá se vai a coleção horrorosa de louças ornamentais da Saori e junto com ela o meu pescoço. Já basta aquelas miniaturas que eu quebrei sem querer na semana passada..._

- Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo - disse em voz alta. - Posso apreciar perfeitamente a paisagem daqui de dentro. Além disso, faz tempo que não nos vemos. Deveríamos conversar...

- Sobre?

Era visível que Ikki estava ficando irritado e Seiya se encolheu um pouco na cadeira. Se ao menos soubesse por que os dois tinham brigado em primeiro lugar. Mas eles só tinham aparecido na mansão no começo daquele mês sem falar um com o outro. Pior: trocando olhares assassinos quando achavam que ninguém estava olhando. Por todos os deuses, Fênix querendo matar alguém não era lá grande surpresa, mas Shun parecendo homicida era perturbador. Como um ursinho de pelúcia possuído ou algo do gênero.

- Qualquer coisa? Economia? Cinema? Literatura?

O Cavaleiro de Fênix ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E eu posso perguntar qual foi o último livro que você leu?

- Ah... - Seiya riu, nervoso. - Provavelmente você não conhece.

- Não há nenhuma vergonha em preferir revistas em quadrinhos, Seiya - disse Shun. - Você não deveria deixar ninguém falar o contrário.

Lá estava o ursinho possuído olhando para Ikki como se fosse estrangulá-lo com um dos seus suspensórios. O irmão, porém, nem se abalou. Continuava olhando para Seiya, agora com uma expressão de "eu sabia".

_Isso é tão perturbador. Como é que eu me meto no meio dessas furadas? Ah, é, por Athena. Aposto que Hades nunca deixaria um de seus espectros lidando sozinho com esse tipo de situação perigosa..._

- Vamos esquecer a literatura. Que tal vocês falarem sobre o que andaram fazendo fora do Japão nos últimos meses? Shun? Quer começar?

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda animou-se visivelmente.

- Oh, eu fui até a Etiópia com a June. A situação socioeconômica do país é preocupante. June acha...

Shun começou uma animada discussão sobre os problemas da península Somali que Seiya acompanhou com acenos estratégicos de cabeça, porém sem entender uma palavra. Quando Andrômeda terminou, virou-se para Ikki com um sorriso que dizia "sua vez".

- Que? - Fênix revirou os olhos dramaticamente. - Eu só curti com umas garotas na Grécia. Universitárias, sabem. Estudantes de arte, acostumadas com nu artístico e...

Shun deixou escapar um arquejo horrorizado.

- E você deve ter encontrado um monte de problemas econômicos por lá também... - disse Seiya, tentando manter a atenção de Ikki nele.

- Ah, claro, as garotas não pareciam ter dinheiro para comprar muita roupa.

-Seiya! - Shun quase gritou. - Você pode perguntar ao outro indivíduo na sala se ele está comparando minha empreitada por países subdesenvolvidos com um luau?

- Ah... - Seiya olhou de um para o outro em pânico. - Lu-Luau?

- Seiya - foi a vez de Ikki chamar sua atenção, o tom de voz levemente autoritário. - Poderia relembrar ao Sr. Enfezadinho que eu estava na Grécia e não no Hawaii?

- Seiya, diga a ele que esse não é o ponto aqui. Eu não gostei do comentário sobre garotas semi-nuas e ele deveria se desculpar.

- Como se ele e aquela garota, June, tivessem passado _o tempo inteiro_visitando centros humanitários. Seiya, informe-o de que eu não nasci ontem!

O Cavaleiro de Pégaso olhava rapidamente de um para o outro sem fazer idéia do que dizer. Na dúvida, não disse nada.

_Por que Hyoga e Shiryu nunca estão por aqui quando essas coisas acontecem? Não que alguém jamais fosse imaginar uma crise como essa. E logo agora que nós nos livramos do Hades. Saudades de quando o maior dos meus problemas era atravessar as doze casas em doze horas e evitar a destruição do Universo._

- June jamais permitiria certas liberdades. Ela não é esse tipo de garota - dizia Shun. - Não que ele entenda do que eu estou falando.

- Como se eu fosse _querer_entender do que ele está falando...

- Eu acho que já falamos o suficiente sobre as viagens de vocês - interrompeu Seiya. - Que tal mudarmos de assunto? Vocês ouviram falar nas enchentes que atingiram a Austrália?

Nenhum dos irmãos deu sinais de ter ouvido a pergunta. Estavam muito ocupados desprezando um ao outro com os olhos.

Seiya olhou para trás, na direção da porta que levava ao escritório particular de Saori. Ah, ela ia ter que compensá-lo por aquilo. Ele nunca tinha pedido nada em troca de todas aquelas missões de salvamento, afinal, era seu dever como cavaleiro; mas bancar o pombo-correio entre Shun e Ikki não estava na descrição de suas funções. Além disso, ela era a deusa! A líder, o que fosse. Ela quem tinha que estar ali mediando aquela discussão.

O pensamento, porém, imediatamente o fez sentir culpado.

_Estou sendo egoísta, afinal, eles são meus amigos. Somos praticamente irmãos! Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, eu deveria ao menos tentar fazer alguma coisa._

- Vocês não acham que estão exagerando? Vocês são irmãos e melhores amigos. Ikki, você não foi para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, o inferno na Terra, só para proteger o Shun? E Shun, você... bem... eu tenho certeza que teria feito o mesmo por ele. Por que não conversam civilizadamente? - a fala funcionou pelo menos para atrair a atenção dos irmãos. - Eu tenho certeza que o Ikki não quis insultar a June com sua preferência por... er... universitárias semi-nuas. Nem o Shun quis... bom, o Shun deve ter feito coisas maravilhosas em sua viagem ao Congo...

- Somália!

- É tudo fronteira. Não acham que está na hora de fazerem as pazes?

- Não! - gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem... Sendo assim, talvez eu devesse ir buscar uma água...

Seiya fez menção de se levantar, mas Ikki o parou com um gesto de mão. Junto ao olhar duro que lançava, o efeito foi o de um empurrão.

-...ou não. Afinal, eu tenho certeza que vocês têm uma razão perfeitamente razoável para tanta animosidade. Não que eu esteja curioso. Vocês não precisam falar nada se não quiserem.

- A culpa é toda dele - disse Shun, cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada.

_Mas claro que eles vão querer falar agora. E eu acabei de ouvir Shun acusando Ikki de alguma coisa? Talvez Hades tenha mesmo vencido a guerra. Estamos todos mortos e eu estou alucinando tudo isso._

- Diga ao _Sr. Enfezadinho_que eu estou esperando um pedido de desculpas - disse Ikki.

- O que? - Shun se levantou, se dirigindo a Ikki. Na mesma hora compreendeu o que fez e voltou a se sentar, virando-se para Seiya. - Ele cometeu o crime e quer que eu me desculpe?

- Ah...

_Claro, Ikki cometeu um crime, como não pensei nisso antes? Essa é a única razão plausível para Shun estar tão zangado, o pacifista que ele é. Mas tenha calma, Seiya, nada de julgar. Nessa era pós-Hades e Shion jurando que não há nenhum outro deus para tentar dominar o mundo nessa geração. Alguns cavaleiros precisam de alguém para espancar de vez em quando. Rochas gigantes aleatórias não são a mesma coisa. Pobre Ikki, deve ter perdido o controle. O cara nunca foi lá um exemplo de sanidade, com todo seu passado trágico..._

- Ikki, é compreensível - disse Seiya, condescendente. - Tenho certeza que foi um acidente. Você deve ter ficado realmente transtornado em viver assim, em um mundo tão diferente daquele em que crescemos...

- Espera ai - disse Ikki. - Você não está dando ouvidos a ele, está? Eu já disse que eu não sou culpado! - se levantou e deu alguns passos de um lado para o outro. - Quantas pessoas estão colocando a responsabilidade nas minhas costas? A Saori já está sabendo? De jeito nenhum que eu vou pagar por aquilo. E se você fosse um pouco mais esperto, saberia que o Shun só está fazendo esse drama todo porque...

- Não é drama coisa nenhuma - foi a vez de Shun se levantar. - Eles eram clássicos, está entendendo? Clássicos! Insubstituíveis!

_Bom, ao menos eles agora estão falando um com o outro. Mas espera ai... eles? O Ikki espancou mais de um? Essa não. Espero que ele não tenha matado ninguém!_

- Por todos os deuses, só meu irmãozinho chorão para fazer um escândalo por causa de uma coisa idiota como essa. Se alguém aparece desavisado, vai achar que o deus psicopata da vez encarnou em mim agora e que sai matando nossos companheiros com facas de cozinha!

- Quem é que está fazendo drama agora? - protestou Shun. Ele fez um gesto que se assemelhava muito a um girar de olhos, mas aparentemente não tinha o nível de cinismo necessário para o gesto completo, apesar da situação.

- Pessoal...? - Seiya chamou.

- Eu não estou fazendo drama, estou defendendo minha inocência!

- Não há nada para defender aqui, eu peguei você em flagrante!

_Isso não é bom..._

- Ah... Pessoal...

- Eu estava recolhendo os pedaços, não destruindo. Nenhuma boa ação fica sem castigo mesmo.

_Pe-Pedaços?_

- Mas você estava empurrando tudo para debaixo do tapete! Eu vi.

- PESSOAL!

Shun e Ikki encararam Seiya ao mesmo tempo. O Cavaleiro de Pegaso parecia assustado.

- Alguém vai me explicar quem o Ikki matou, desmembrou e escondeu os pedaços embaixo do tapete? Não que pareça ser um bom esconderijo. Alguém da limpeza vai acabar descobrindo e...

- Não seja idiota, Seiya! - Ikki cruzou os braços com um grunhido de impaciência. - Você andou bebendo ou esse tipo de pergunta é uma demonstração do seu intelecto superior?

- Não precisa insultar o Seiya - disse Shun. - Nenhum de nós explicou nada, ele tem o direito de fazer especulações.

- De que eu matei alguém e empurrei o corpo para embaixo de um tapete na mansão da Saori?

- Bom... eu não disse que a sugestão era exatamente plausível... - Se dirigindo a Seiya: - Nós estávamos falando da coleção de miniaturas de My Little Pony que estavam em cima da lareira na sala de música. Eu pessoalmente comprei metade daquela coleção e ela era um clássico de valor inestimável. Obviamente algumas pessoas não têm sensibilidade o bastante para apreciar a arte em sua forma mais pura.

Ikki abriu a boca para dizer o que achava da arte em sua forma mais pura, mas Seiya foi mais rápido:

- Você quer dizer aqueles cavalos cor de rosa com florzinhas...

- Exatamente.

-... que eu atingi acidentalmente quando estava treinando no outro dia? - Seiya sorriu, aliviado. - Ah, viram? Não foi nada demais. Vocês nem têm um motivo para brigar. Foi só um acidente idiota. Sabem como é, está muito frio e difícil de enxergar lá fora, eu tive que improvisar um treino aqui dentro e... Shun? Ikki? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

_Eu definitivamente tenho que aprender a manter a minha boca fechada._

.&.&.&.

- Ei, Saori.

- Se diz "com licença", Seiya.

A deusa estava de costas, olhando pela janela cuja vista dava para os jardins da mansão. Lá fora, Shun e Ikki discutiam algo relacionado a um livro que o primeiro segurava com indiscutível camaradagem.

- Você está vendo? Eles fizeram as pazes - disse ela alegremente. - Eu tinha certeza que algumas horas com você lá fora faria milagres, você sempre foi tão bom em despertar o sentimento de amizade e companheirismo e...

Nesse instante ela se virou e parou congelada ao olhar para Seiya. O Cavaleiro estava de pé junto a porta com um sorriso culpado no rosto e uma aparência consistente com o final de uma batalha. O olho esquerdo dele estava roxo e tinha qualquer coisa de estanha com um dos dentes da frente.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

- Claro... - Saori ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. - Devo me preocupar com cavaleiros desconhecidos tentando invadir minha casa ou isso teve alguma coisa a ver com a terapia de reconciliação dos nossos amigos?

- Não há nada errado acontecendo, pode ficar tranqüila. E isso aqui foi só Ikki sendo um pouco exuberante demais em suas demonstrações de agradecimento - ele riu nervosamente e Saori pareceu ainda mais incrédula.

- Você precisa de um médico...?

- Ah, não, tudo beleza. Só vim aqui relatar o sucesso da operação - ele já ia se virar para ir embora, mas parou estrategicamente perto da porta. - E eu acho que nós devíamos ter uma conversa sobre aquelas miniaturas de My Little Pony...

.&.&.&.

**FIM**


End file.
